


幻觉之地

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 因为一场突如其来的大雪被困在行军临时驻地的两人决定做点什么来让自己热起来
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 4





	幻觉之地

“这见了鬼的天气。”埃斯蒂尼安把头上的雪拍打干净，他耸耸鼻子，艾默里克已经把豆子煮好了，尽管他不喜欢豆子汤古怪的味道，鉴于他们还要被困在这山洞里好几天，埃斯蒂尼安不得不把抱怨的话咽进肚子里。他把拾来的木柴堆在一旁，走到火堆前，把那只不幸的兔子扔给艾默里克。

他和艾默里克在这里待了两天了，几日前一场突如其来的大雪让他们的行军变得困难，起初他们的心情还很好，雪还很小，西部高地尚有太阳，脚下松软的雪地咯吱作响，反射着细小的光。随着天色渐暗，雪也越来越大，伊修加德人都知道，这里的雪不是南方贵族们喜欢的那种柔软细腻的雪花，雪呈片状砸向他们。“已经没法往北部走了。”艾默里克艰难地擦去落在他眼睛上的雪，他的睫毛似乎都被冻住了，它们黏在一起，“咱们必须找个避风的地方，不然撑不到明早我们就会冻死。而且这里的野兽…”他向远处晦暗不明的雪地看去。

他们又向北走了大约300米，埃斯蒂尼安依稀记得游骑兵们平时待的山洞营地，足够他们二人了。  
在确定了雪停之前他们没法回去后，埃斯蒂尼安最开始对停滞在这里表现极为抗拒，他试图说服艾默里克和自己一起冒着风雪回驻地，但在艾默里克沉默而坚定地打开他们的行囊后，他改变了注意。只够两天吃的干粮和为了行动方便的轻甲，怎么看也不是能在暴雪中跋涉的装备，于是埃斯蒂尼安只好放弃，但他仍闷闷不乐的，他一刻也闲不下来，到处走走看看，往山洞深处走去，白天的时候他想着去碰碰运气，能不能捕到饥饿的动物，后来他发现一只冻死的兔子，灰色皮毛，肚子干瘪，但总比没有强。艾默里克剥了它的皮，把肉用随身佩戴的匕首剔了下来，他们今晚能喝上肉汤。

汤里不知加了什么，中和了豆子淡淡苦涩的味道，多了一种甜味，他原来没有发现普通的食物煮起来会这么好吃。更多的是艾默里克的功劳，他在处理食物上完全没有贵族孩子的样子，埃斯蒂尼安只会粗鲁地用刀割下兔子的皮，艾默里克却能使一整只兔子轻松地从那里面解放出来，好像那不是皮毛，而是一个灰口袋。

“看，像这样。”他示范着，两三下完成了整个过程。

明天如果还要在这里，他要更加努力才行，埃斯蒂尼安想，他不能他们饿着肚子睡觉，也许明天就有更大的猎物了。他把毯子掖好，注视着微微燃烧着的火堆，金红交织在一起，不时有火花溅出来，他昏昏沉沉睡着了。

埃斯蒂尼安不知道现在大约几点了，他向山洞外粗略看了一眼，外面风雪交加，风穿过群山的尖啸声让夜晚更加漫长。他是被艾默里克吵醒的，他整个人缩在毯子下，小小的一团，牙齿上下打战，他的嘴唇泛出不健康的紫色。

“嘿，快醒醒。”埃斯蒂尼安推了推他，“你看起来快要冻死了。”

“火没用，我仍然很冷，我做了个噩梦，关于雪的。”艾默里克坐起来，他疲惫地揉揉眼睛，他深深叹了口气，“这地方让我紧张，我一直在担心龙鸟把我们啃得只剩骨头。”他摇摇头，像是要把这念头赶出去。

“别担心，艾默里克，龙鸟不会吃了我们，话说回来，你想尝尝它们的肉吗？”他现在确定这是个差劲的玩笑，他不擅长让别人高兴起来，艾默里克的担忧更重了。

“我还是去里面睡比较好，还不会吵到你，我感觉很不好。”他歪歪斜斜站起来，捞起毯子，嘟哝着打算向深处走去。

埃斯蒂尼安拽住他的手臂，比他想象中要更暖和一点。“我们可以靠在一起睡，更安全，更暖和。”他说。

这样确实更暖和一点，埃斯蒂尼安熟睡后的呼吸喷洒在艾默里克颈侧，他发现自己似乎更难入睡了。他慢慢把自己往埃斯蒂尼安的方向挪去一点，挨着他肌肉紧实的背部，幸好只是鼻尖，他想，只是鼻尖，不至于让他那么难为情。艾默里克就这样要睡过去时，埃斯蒂尼安转过来，他把他俩间的距离缩得近了一些，他用一种和平时相去甚远的声音说，“我觉得我们得更热一点。”

艾默里克不得不去回忆埃斯蒂尼安在军队里的表现，他不近人情，独来独往，他常看见他一个人坐在长桌尽头喝冷掉的汤，然后将硬梆梆的派咽下去，毫无怨言。

“我很好奇。”他注视着埃斯蒂尼安解开他系在裤子上的带子时不确定地说，“你之前和什么人接近过，或者像现在这样……”他发誓自己的脸一定红透了，当埃斯蒂尼安把他下身的器官托在手上，颇为玩味地打量将要抬头的它。

“什么？我吗？”他抬起眼睛，一个歪斜的笑容出现在他的脸上，这让他看上去十分滑稽，“我可没那个时间，况且我也不冷。”最后那句话让艾默里克更加难堪，他大胆起来，他咬住了埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇，这下证实了埃斯蒂尼安的“没有时间”，他接吻差劲得可以，两人几乎是在撕咬对方，但这让他更加兴奋，特别是当埃斯蒂尼安轻咬他的舌尖时。

“得下一步了，是吧？” 艾默里克打赌他一定是故意抬起头来询问他，他点头，同意了他的下一步。

他缓慢舔舐着艾默里克的性/器，那上面有一种淡淡的海藻的气味，艾默里克目不转睛地注视着他，一些细小的呻/吟声从他唇间溢出，他努力压抑住那些呻吟。

“算了，埃斯蒂尼安，我自己来就行。”他难为情地想去推开埃斯蒂尼安的脑袋，换来了对方轻轻咬了一下前端，他拒绝的话被堵在口中。艾默里克让自己表现地不那么紧张，尽管这是第一次被别人抚摸自己，他不再推开埃斯蒂尼安，直起身子，他动作轻柔地来回梳理埃斯蒂尼安的头发。他发现只要自己集中精神去感受埃斯蒂尼安的舌头，还有他发出的细小吞咽的声音，就有奇怪的感觉顺着脊椎向上流去，埃斯蒂尼安的头发擦过他大腿的皮肤，除了痒，还有别的东西。他不时抬起眼睛去回应艾默里克的目光，蓝色的眼睛，此刻里面像是封住了初春时还未完全解冻的湖，他没见过这样的埃斯蒂尼安，至少现在，他露出了对艾默里克的欲望。他这么想着，自下身传来的快感更加强烈。

“我想你现在至少热起来了。”埃斯蒂尼安发出了一声短促的笑，他更加卖力地吸吮起来。

“埃斯蒂尼安，我想…”他突然停住了话语，埃斯蒂尼安把他的阴/茎吞得更加深，它在他口中不住地发抖，艾默里克很快地高潮了，他射在埃斯蒂尼安的口中，一部分在他的脸上，埃斯蒂尼安轻轻“啧”了一声。他坐起来，让轻喘着的艾默里克靠在他肩膀上，顺势紧紧将他圈在自己怀里，艾默里克发着抖，他感觉自己的大脑被强烈的快感吞噬了，以至于埃斯蒂尼安重新吻他时，他脑中仍是一片舒适的空白。他需要这个，安慰性质的吻，他原来不知道接吻有这么多花样，舌头和嘴唇的位置。埃斯蒂尼安小心谨慎衔着他的嘴唇，他在这方面也十分笨拙，比如牙齿会咬到艾默里克的舌头，像孩子们的游戏，得遵守他们的规则。那些规则被打破后，他们笑得乐不可支。

艾默里克在埃斯蒂尼安口中尝到某种苦涩的味道，这让他难堪起来，他不得不从埃斯蒂尼安的禁锢中脱身，这实属不易，埃斯蒂尼安把他抱得太紧了，他摁着艾默里克的后脑，迫使他延长这个黏糊糊的吻。直到两人都气喘吁吁，他们才恋恋不舍地分离，短暂拉开一些距离，他们的鼻尖重新挨在一起，没有接吻，只是拥抱着对方。艾默里克觉得自己全身都热了起来，他忍不住伸出舌头舔了埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇，那上面湿润不已，还带着一种凉意。他现在能看清埃斯蒂尼安的眼睛，外面有一圈淡淡的蓝色，里面却是更加深的颜色。

“我现在一点也不冷了。”他捧着埃斯蒂尼安的脸颊，缓慢磨蹭他的鼻尖，埃斯蒂尼安把他抱得更紧，“我希望雪还能再下久点……算了，就当玩笑话吧。”


End file.
